Unlocked!
by 1-Leopardspots-2
Summary: Lisa forgets to lock the door while she is changing after a show and...someone...walks in. Blackpink and BTS pairing!


**Hey people! This fic is about Rapmon and Lisa(if you don't know who they are go check it out)because I think they are just perfect!! I might do one about Rosè and Jungkook as well. Okay, on with the story!**

"Lisa! You did great out there!" Lisa smiled. "Thank you, Jennie. You too! I think that was our best performance so far." Jennie nodded her head. "Anyways, I really want to get changed out of this!" Jisoo walked up to them. "There's going to be a bunch of other groups performing, or so I heard." Lisa started walking toward the changing rooms. All of them were empty. She went into one and closed the door. She began to strip off her stage clothes, and as she took off her uncomfortable top, it brushed against her hardened nipple under her lacy silver bra. Lisa uttered a low moan. She started to touch herself, making circles around her nipples. She didn't even hear the door open.

Jimin, Jin and Namjoon (a/n:Namjoon is Rapmon) walked through the doors of the place they were going to perform at. "Wow, this place is big." Jimin commented. "When will we be performing?" Jin looked at his watch. "In an hour, so we have lots of free time. Hey Namjoon." He turned face them. "What do you want?"

"You need to chill. You've been way too tense lately."

"Pfft. Whatever."

The three guys split up to go and walk around. Namjoon found himself walking towards the...changing rooms?Washrooms? He didn't know. He opened the door to one of them, and shut and locked it. He turned around only to see his childhood friend Lisa...touching herself.

Lisa shut her eyes tightly, hoping it was just a dream and it would go away. But when she opened her eyes, he was all too real. "N-namjoon?" He looked at her with evident shock in his eyes, and they just stared at each other in an awkward silence for about a minute. Suddenly, the expression in his eyes changed to something else. Lust.

"Long time no see, Lalisa."

She shivered at the way her name rolled off his tongue.

"And what might you be doing?"

"N-nothing."

"Really?" he purred. "It seemed like a lot more than that."

He began stalking towards her to sit on a chair beside her. He pulled her onto his lap. "Wearing such short skirts onto the stage," he whispered. "You don't know who could be peeking."

She shivered at the way he whispered into her ear, and he felt it. "Naughty Lalisa. Naughty Naughty Lalisa.Leaving the door unlocked while there are men walking around." He then noticed her appearance. "How kind of you to take your clothing off for me!"

Lisa stiffened. "It wasn't for you!"

"Really?" he said as he nibbled on her ear.

Then, he stood up and let her go. She breathed an inward sigh of relief, but it was short-lived when she was pinned against the wall by her wrists. "Hey, what are you-" Lisa was cut off when he smashed his lips against hers. She let out a small moan as his tongue gained access into her mouth. Namjoon ravished her mouth, found every nook and cranny, then he pulled away.

"Enjoying ourselves, aren't we?" He began to lick his way down her neck, stopping at what he decided was his favourite spot to suck the skin there. She tilted her chin up to give him more access. He sucked and bit until he got to her breasts. "You just had to grow up and get all pretty on me." he smirked. He ground against her, making her moan loudly, but he didn't give a shit who heard them. He unclipped her bra and immediately latched onto one of her breasts. Lisa moaned and gasped as he continued his ministrations. He began to lick his way down her stomach. She writhed in his grasp, but she could not get her hands free. He stopped at her miniskirt. She looked down at him, wondering what he was doing.

He stood up and released her hands from the wall she watched as he slowly took his shirt off. "Like what you see?" She blushed because she was caught staring. But who wouldn't stare? Lisa was staring at his drool-worthy chest, basically raping him with her eyes. She had to admit, he was _damn sexy._ Her daydreaming was diverted as he started to pull off his pants, leaving him only in his boxers, which he soon disposed of. Lisa's eyes grew wide at how big his hard-on was. He then knelt down to remove her miniskirt and panties.

Lisa was about to protest when he started to tease her by rubbing his fingers in circles around her entrance. She gasped loudly. "Ahn... w-wait...p-please.."

He flicked her clit with his tongue and she screamed out in pleasure. He took two fingers and plunged them into her. She gasped at the pleasure and bit down on her lip to keep from screaming. He pumped into her, picking up speed. "Ohhhh...yes...right there...please! ohhhh-" she was cut short as he pulled his fingers out. "What is it that you want? Tell me, or else I won't know what to do!"

She groaned in frustration. "Please, give it to me! Give me your cock! I want you, Namjoon!" He grinned wolfishly and said, "I'll happily comply." And then he thrusted deep into her. "Ahhh...Namjoo-yes! Ohh my-fuck. Faster!"

He thrust into her. "Fuck. You are so tight, Lisa."

"I'm going to come!"

"Come with me." She held off just a little longer.

"Namjoon!"

"Lisa!"

She came so hard that she couldn't see for a moment, and her come dripped on the floor. He smiled at her.

Lisa groaned as he slid out of her, not even bothering to clean up. He pulled his phone out of his pants pocket and looked at the time. "Hey, we still have 30 minutes until I have to go on." He smirked suggestively. Lisa mimicked his smirk. "Different this time."

"Hey Namjoon."

"What?"

"How did you get in?"

"Don't you remember? It was unlocked."

 **Sorry if Namjoon was a bit OOC, but it does say he hadn't been himself. I hope you liked it! See U later!!** **(This is a song by BLACKPINK) u**


End file.
